Midnight Play
by Miyucchi
Summary: Tidak bertemu selama 3 minggu, Seto mencurahkan semuanya pada Kano dimalam mereka bertemu. / R18, read at your own risk! / muslim: baca setelah buka puasa! Yang batal bukan tanggung jawab saya :"D. Non Muslim: silahkan baca karya laknat ini! :"D / maaf saya gak sempet edit" karena publis lwt hp / Enjoy! / RnR?


**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ****© JIN**

**Midnight Play © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Bahasa sesuka author, AU, Humor, R18 (tidak untuk anak berumur dibawah 18 tahun, jika kalian mengabaikan peringatan dari author mezum ini, silahkan terima akibat: fangirlingan, tingkat keakutan fujoshi meningkat dan secara tidak langsung ngeship pairing SetoKano /?) **

**ENJOY!**

Kano menikmati sentuhan Seto pada tubuhnya, hawa kamar Seto yang tadinya dingin kini menjadi panas akibat kegiatan mereka. Seto terus mencubit dan menjilati puting Kano dengan usilnya.

Sedangkan Kano berusaha untuk membalas Seto dengan memberikan service kecil kecilan ditelinga Seto. Tidak mempan, Seto sudah biasa dengan sentuhan Kano pada telinganya.

"Uhh, tidak adil Kousuke. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu pada dadaku sih? Ahn.." Kano mendesah kecil ketika Seto mengigit puting kanannya. Kano mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi membakar di tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Kousuke, jangan disitu.." Kano mendorong kepala Seto, Seto tetap bersikeras dan tetap memijit mijit pelan puting dada Kano. Kano mendesah lemas sebagai respons.

"Shuuya.." Memanggil nama kecilnya, Seto menggerayangi bagian bawah Kano dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuka sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan menurunkan ritsleting Kano. Kano sedikit tersentak.

"Kousuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kano menatap Seto dengan takut takut, Seto menurunkan celana Kano, termasuk boxer-nya. Terlihatlah oleh Seto, kejantanan Kano. Seto menatap Kano sembari menyeringai ganteng.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan, Shuuya.." Seto menyentuh milik Kano yang sudah setengah tegang itu dan membawa benda itu masuk ke mulutnya. Kano mendorong lemah kepala Seto.

Satu lagi bagian sensitif ditubuhnya ditemukan oleh sang Kousuke.

"Kousuke.. _Dame_.." Wajah Kano kini semerah tomat, kalau saja dia sedang berada di dunia komik, mungkin asap imajiner akan muncul dari kedua telinga dan kepalanya akibat rasa malu yang berlebihan.

Seto tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Kano mendesah, mengerang dan memekik kecil. Oh, Kano diberikan bonus oleh sang kekasih. Dua bola kembar yang dimiliki Kano pun dimainkannya. Dorongan Kano melemah. Dia kini handa dapat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia tarik kembali.

"Uh—ahn! Kousuke—aku.." Kano melepaskan hasratnya didalam mulut Seto, hangat dan kental secara bersamaan. Kano terlihat panik ketika melihat cairan putihnya itu tampak jelas di wajah ikemen Seto, Kano segera meraih kotak tissue terdekat dan membersihkan wajah Seto.

"Maafkan aku Kousuke! Maaf—UWAAH! Jangan ditelan!" Terlambat. Seto sudah menelannya.

_Late information_, Kano Shuuya.

Seto terkekeh pelan, kemudian tangan besarnya mencubit dagu Kano dan membawanya kehadapan wajahnya. Seto mencium Kano yang masih panik tersebut, ciuman yang bisa dibilang singkat namun memalukan. Karena Kano juga mencicipi sendiri rasa cairannya itu.

"K-kousuke.." Seto tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya, dia mendorong Kano ke ranjang, awalnya Kano masih ling lung dan tidak sadar apa yang akan Seto lakukan padanya, tapi ketika Seto mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, Kano baru paham.

"T-t-tu-tunggu! K-kau mau melakukan 'itu' sekarang?!" Wajah Kano memucat ketika Seto menggunakan air liurnya yang bercampur dengan sperma-nya tadi untuk memperlebar lubang bokong Kano. Kano mengerang karenanya.

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Kano menatap heran—dialog itu pernah didengarnya disuatu iklan dari Indonesia. Kano menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh jauh pikirannya tentang temannya yang sudah jadi korban iklan laknat tersebut.

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kano, menindih tubuhnya yang masih terbalut oleh atasan dan jaket hitam-putih nya tersebut.

Ciuman singkat didaratkannya di pipi sang Shuuya, tangannya masih menjahili bagian bawah Kano, yang dikecup pipinya malah asyik mendesah, mencakari kasur dan memekik sendiri.

"Hei Shuuya, ini baru jariku.." Seto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Kano.

"Kalau misalnya 'aku' yang memasukimu.. Bagaimana nantinya?" Seto berbisik disitu juga. Wajah pucat Kano sudah sangat merah.

"Kousuke!" Kano membentak, Seto mendengus geli kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi masuk kedalam Kano. Oke fix, Kano mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Seto menggerakkan jarinya didalam Kano, bahkan menekuk nekuk jarinya sehingga Kano merasa disobek dari dalam. Kano menutup mulutnya, menghalangi desahan desahan ero yang membuat libido sang Kousuke naik secara tiba tiba.

"Mngh.. Kousuke.." Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Kano, Seto mengeluarkan jari jarinya. Kano menatap Seto lemah.

Suara ritsleting terdengar kembali, dan Kano tahu kalau kini giliran Seto yang menurunkan celananya sedikit. Kano mundur perlahan. Seto terkekeh, dia mendekati Kano lagi. Kano terpojok. Mampus.

"K-kousuke tunggu!" Seto mulai memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, ditarik turun boxer-nya itu. Benda yang tersembunyi tadi menyembul keluar. Kedua kaki Kano diletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Kousuke, jang—AHH!" Seto mendorong masuk dengan sedikit memaksa. Setetes air mata lolos dari manik Kano. Seto yang menyadari itu pun segera meraup bibir ranum Kano. Kano melingkarkan tangannya dileher Seto dengan erat. Kedua kakinya sudah berpindah, dilingkarkan di pinggang Seto.

"Shuuya.." Seto membenamkan kejantanannya dalam dalam, dia tidak bergerak untuk sementara karena tahu Kano yang sedang menahan sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, Kano mengangguk kecil.

"Kousuke.. Sekarang.." Ucapnya pelan, Seto tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kano barusan, Seto memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Kano mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Shuuya,_ daijoubu ka_?" Kano mengangguk lemah. Seto memanjakan Kano dengan menciuminya dan mengelus rambut kuning pucatnya itu.

"Mmhng—Kousuke.. Kousuke.." Kano menyebutkan nama sang kekasih berulang kali, membuat sang kekasih tidak tahan lagi dan mengubah posisi mereka tadi. Kini Kano menungging dengan kedua tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Seto.

"K-kousuke?" Kano merinding disko ketika ujung kepala kejantanan Seto yang tadi dicabut dari bokongnya menempel kembali. Seto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan agar wajahnya bisa dekat dengan wajah Kano. Tapi jangan lupa juga dengan kejantanannya yang sedikit mendorong masuk kedalam lubang surga Kano.

Kano mendesah karenanya.

"Shuuya.. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Seto berbisik dibelakang telinga Kano lalu mengigiti telinganya. Membuat Kano harus mati matian menahan desahan ero yang membuat libido kekasihnya semakin memuncak. Apalagi dia tidak bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan leluasa karena kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh Seto.

"Ahh.." Seto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan hentakan hentakan kecil sebelum mempercepat hentakannya.

"Mm—AH! Kousuke—ahn, ah!" Kedua tangan Kano ikut ditarik oleh Seto, membuatnya terlonjak lonjak kebelakang secara tidak disengaja olehnya sendiri. Suara dua daging yang saling bertabrakan terdengar jelas oleh kedua insan tersebut.

Andaikan Mary disini sekarang, pasti sudah banjir darah.

Tidak—sudah tengah malam, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan sudah terlelap. Yah—walaupun hampir belum semuanya sih.

Bokong sempit Kano menjepit milik Seto, Seto menikmati sensasi jepitan itu, tidak lama setelah acara sodok sodokan tadi, Seto klimaks didalam Kano. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman pada tangan Kano dan Kano pun terkulai lemas menghadap ke samping, cairan cairan putih yang kental pun ikut keluar dari lubang bokong sang Shuuya, menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menggoda.

Produser film GAV pasti langsung mengontrak Kano dengan harga tinggi saat melihatnya dalam pemandangan yang cukup menggiurkan seperti saat ini.

"Kousuke.. Hnn.." Ucap Kano pelan, oh. Sepertinya ada yang semangat lagi melihat keadaan Kano yang sangat berantakan. Dalam maksud lain sih.

"Hei Shuuya.. Aku tahu kau belum mencapai klimaksmu, bagaimana kalau kubantu?" Seto mengangkat tubuh Kano kepangkuannya, alis Kano berkedut sekali.

"Kousuke.. Panas.." Entah sejak kapan Kano jadi kucing manis seperti ini, tapi Seto menyukainya. Apalagi kalau disangkut pautkan dengan hewan. Secara, dia pecinta hewan gitu loh.

Seto mengangkat bokong Kano, memposisikannya tepat diatas kepala kejantanannya yang menegang kembali. Kemudian menghantamkannya dengan cepat. Kano mendesah nikmat karenanya. Oh, sudah kena prostate rupanya.

Mengetahui Kano yang sudah mulai menikmati permainan yang diberikan olehnya, Seto membuat permainan menjadi lebih panas lagi, Seto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menaik turunkan bokong Kano. Kano mendesah dan mengerang hebat. Prostate nya ditubruk berkali kali, membuat pandangannya berkunang kunang.

"Ah! Ahh! Kousuke, jangan.. Jangaaan~" Seto membandel. Semakin Kano berteriak dan mendesah, semakin cepat pula gerakan menubruknya itu. Kano benar benar puas dibuatnya.

"Kousuke.. AAH! Jangaan~ ahhn!" Kano menjerit, Seto menyeringai. Tidak selebar Kano memang, tapi cukup membuat orang yang melihatnya memekik senang. Sperma Seto yang tadi dikeluarkannya didalam Kano mulai mengucur keluar dari bokong Kano, mempermudah Seto untuk memasuk dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan mudah—hitung hitung sebagai pelumas.

"Shuuya.. Aku—" Seto klimaks lagi, bersamaan dengan Kano yang cairannya mengenai wajahnya dan wajah Seto. Seto dengan sengaja menjilat cairan putih itu dan menciumi Kano dengan ganas.

"Aahn.. Kousuke.. Jangan lagi, aku lelah.." Kano menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, Seto tahu. Tapi dia masih sangat bersemangat malam ini, apalagi dia sudah mati matian menahan hasratnya selama 3 minggu tidak bertemu. Kano harus rela melayani sang kekasih malam ini.

"Tapi Shuuya.." Seto berbisik ditelinga Kano, kejantanannya yang masih menancap dalam tubuh Kano mendorong masuk lebih dalam tatkala Seto memajukan badannya sedikit. Kano mendesah pelan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kano, Seto memeluk tubuh ramping Kano yang berada dihadapannya. "Tidak adil kalau membiarkanmu klimaks sekali saja, bahkan aku sudah klimaks dua kali didalammu.." Oh shiet.

"T-tapi Kousuke! Tidak apa apa, sungguh!" Kano mendorong dada Seto, Seto malah mengubah posisi yang tadi. Kini punggung Kano menghadap kearah Seto. Seto masih duduk manis di ranjang, Kano pun masih tertancap dipangkuan Seto. Ketika tubuhnya diputar dengan kasar, dia menjerit.

"Hyaah!" Seto menjilat bibirnya, Kano menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Seto kembali menghantamkan miliknya yang tak kunjung dilepaskan dari bokongnya sejak permainan kedua tadi, Kano lelah namun dia tetap harus memenuhi nafsu sang kekasih.

"Mmmh, mnghh—haanhh.." Kano mengerang erang, lengannya dia kalungkan dileher Seto yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, Seto memiliki kesempatan untuk mencumbu telinga Kano dengan kata kata kotor.

"Shuuya, kau sangat menggoda.. Membuatku ingin selalu menancapkan milikku didalammu, begitu sempit seakan akan mengundangku masuk dan membuatku menusukkannya lebih dalam lagi.." Wajah Kano semerah kepiting rebus.

Seto menyingkap pakaian Kano dengan kedua tangannya, jari jari nakalnya mencari titik sensitif di tubuh bagian atasnya, Kano mendesah kuat kuat, melupakan fakta kalau mereka masih ada di dalam base, Seto memanjakan kedua puting dada Kano dengan mencubit dan memijitnya kembali.

"Kousuke! Aah! AHH!" Kano menjerit jerit. Membuat suara yang kini sudah serak parau itu menjadi menggema didalam kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Seto menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kano secara berlawanan, Kano sudah hampir sampai, Seto menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di dada Kano dan menyentuh kejantanan Kano, memijitnya dengan pelan dan mempercepat tempo hentakannya.

Dua duanya sama sama klimaks. Seto akhirnya melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Kano. Kano merespons dengan lenguhan kecil, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Seto menggendong tubuh ramping Kano dan menempatkan posisinya senyaman mungkin diranjang, Kano sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kousuke, kau jahat." Ucap Kano sambil menyeringai kecil. Tidak selebar seperti yang biasanya. Seto tersenyum ikemen.

"Hanya padamu, Shuuya." Kano tersenyum jahil, dia mengusahakan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang lalu memeluk Seto.

"Karena itulah aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kano pelan, Seto membalas pelukan Kano, lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak matanya, pipinya dan yang terakhir dibibirnya.

"_Nee_, Kousuke. Badanku lengket, aku akan mandi." Ucap Kano, melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dari ranjang. Oh Kano, kau tak ingat berapa ronde kah malam ini kau bermain dengan kekasihmu?

Kano jatuh terduduk dilantai, Seto yang tadinya ingin membantu langsung membeku ditempat. Kano menoleh kearah Seto. Memberikan tatapan minta ditolong.

"Kousuke.. Kakiku.. Lemas, aku tidak bisa berjalan.." Seto sweatdrop. Beruntungnya Kano memiliki kekasih yang perhatian padanya, Seto akhirnya ikut beranjak dari ranjang dan menggendong Kano kedalam kamar mandi. Mengunci pintunya dan melucuti pakaian yang masih menempel ditubuh Kano, juga tubuhnya.

"Biar kubantu." Seto menyalakan air panas dan mengisi bath tub dengan tersebut, digendongnya Kano lalu diletakkannya tubuh ramping itu kedalam bath tub dengan sangat hati hati, seakan akan tubuh Kano itu mudah rapuh bila lecet sedikit saja.

"Terimakasih, Kousuke." Kano tersenyum kecil, Seto membalas senyuman kecilnya itu dengan sebuah seringaian. Sepertinya acara mandi harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Kousuke?" Tanya Kano, melihat gerak gerik Seto yang aneh, Kano merasakan hawa tak enak. "Nee, Shuuya.." Bokong Kano berdenyut tiba tiba.

"Kumandikan ya?" Shuuya Kano, 18 tahun, tidak bertemu sang kekasih selama 3 minggu dan ketika bertemu langsung diperkosa habis habisan.

Bukan salah Kano kalau besok dia berjalan pincang, bahkan tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

**OWARI.**

**A/N: YEY. GUE NGETIK LEMON LAGI~**

**Tapi plis, kenapa jadi gini sih :"D tadinya mau 2 ronde doang kenapa malah jadi ber-ronde ronde sih? :"D /bahasa**

**Maafkan author yang sudah ketularan mezum ini, ini salahmu Tash. /tunjuk Tasya/**

**OKE. SAYA MERASA GAGAL DAN MALU MALU KETIKA HENDAK MENGETIK BAGIAN 'INTI' DAN MEMPUBLISH-NYA.**

**Apalagi ini lagi bvulan suci ;;w;; non muslim silahkan baca :"DD yang muslim tunggu sampe buka puasa yea? :"DDD /desh**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic laknat laknat gaje ini :"D**

**Arigatou!**

**Jangan lupa Review ya :"D yang pedes loh, biar saya tahu dimana kesalahan saya XD**

**Oh iya, kalau ada Typo, ikuti kata hati kalian :"DDD /desh**

**Salam,**

**Miyucchi.**


End file.
